Flowers and Snow
by Mayasha-chan
Summary: Request – The Elyssa is the bastard of Tyrion Lannister. She meets Jon Snow and falls in love with him. Her father, Tyrion, doesn't agree with it but lets it happen. (Jon x OC)


_**Author's Note**_

 _ **Hello! This is a drabble request done for**_ EmilyssiaDralynn _**I hope you all enjoy it and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes at all! If there are don't be afraid to point them out to me. Thank you!**_

 _ **Request – The reader is the bastard of Tyrion Lannister. She meets Jon Snow and falls in love with him. Her father, Tyrion, doesn't agree with it but lets it happen**_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Elyssa felt her eyes widen with excitement as Winterfell slowly came into sight. She had been looking forward to visiting this great stronghold ever since she had read about it in one of her father's many books.

"Are you excited my dear?" Her father, Tyrion Lannister, asked as he rode his horse up alongside herrs.

"Yes Father! The North is truly fascinating, and nothing at all like our home in the South" Elyssa exclaimed with a bright smile that radiated like the sun.

Tyrion smirked at her answer as they both followed behind the Queen's wheelhouse and the King's column entered through the gates of Winterfell.

She could hear the whispers from the crowd as rode pass. Most likely about the beauty of the Queen, the story of the Kingslayer and… the bastard that was the Imp's daughter.

Upon entering the courtyard, Elyssa already knew that her father had snuck away, probably to the whorehouse. She didn't mind too much but she was slightly irritated that he left her alone with Cersei and Joffrey. They never missed a single opportunity to remind her about what she is. This time was no exception.

"Ah Elyssa, I trust you remember where you need to stand?" Cersei asked in what to anyone else would appear to be an innocent tone but Elyssa knew better. She was taunting her.

"Yes my Queen" She replied and forced herself to smile. She had never allowed Elyssa to call her Aunt, not even when she was little. She refused to let her even think for a second that she was a part of her family.

She felt her smile falter and the noise around her fade into nothingness as she moved to her position behind the rest of the Royal family. No matter how kind and loving her father was to her, it would never change the fact that she was the bastard of the South.

Elyssa let her gaze drift over to the family who held this famous castle. The Starks. There was a true family. One glance was enough for her to see that these were people who valued honour and family above all else. Unlike the poisonous power hungry snakes that lived in King's Landing. Seeing the Stark family gave her hope that one day she could have a family like that, one that wouldn't think of her as just a bastard.

But too soon Elyssa felt that hope fade away as she saw Cersei glaring at her with a clear message.

 _ **Know your place, Bastard.**_

She hated her father just as much as she hated her. To her, you were both nothing more than stains to the great legacy of House Lannister. Stains that should have been wiped clean long ago.

But Elyssa never let Cersei's words hurt her. Her father had always told her to never forget what you are, since the rest of the world wouldn't. Instead, you should wear it like an amour so that it could never be used to hurt you. And that's exactly what she did.

As she came out of her thoughts, she noticed that the crowd was beginning to disperse so she waited patiently for more people to leave before trying to leave herself.

'I wonder if the library here has any new books for me to read…' Elyssa pondered just as she was about to leave the courtyard. Suddenly, she collided with a solid form that would have sent her to the ground if they hadn't caught her arm.

"Apologies my Lady. I didn't mean to hurt you" a deep voice spoke causing Elyssa to finally open her eyes that she had closed on instinct, and look up.

She was met by a mess of dark curls and deep brown eyes that while beautiful, seemed to hold a unique sadness in their depths. She felt her eyes drift to his lips. They actually looked quite soft and for a brief moment she thought about what it would be like to kiss them…

It was only then that she realised how close she was to him and that she had been staring at him the entire time. Elyssa felt her face flush with embarrassment as she quickly detached herself from his hold and looked at him shyly as she released a nervous laugh "No no! I'm sorry! It's my fault. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings"

As silence fell between the two of you, Elyssa didn't know whether she should leave or not. She didn't really want to but she felt rather speechless in front of this handsome man. That was when it occurred to her that she hadn't thanked him for helping her yet.

"T-Thank you for not letting me fall. My name is Elyssa. Elyssa Flowers" She smiled and extended her hand to him.

His eyes widened in surprise and for a moment he looked a bit lost as to what to do, which she found to be oddly cute. When he finally gathered himself, he chuckled and took her hand shaking it gently "Your welcome Elyssa. My name is Jon. Jon Snow"

Elyssa's smile only grew brighter once she learnt his name. She liked it. She liked it a lot.

She didn't know what it was that drew her to him. But whatever it was, she didn't mind it. Not one bit.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Elyssa smiled from where she was sitting at the side of the training field as she watched Jon sparring with his brother Robb. It had become one of her favourite past times as of late. Well, actually, she enjoyed anything that allowed her to spend time with Jon.

She felt herself blush as the memory of her and Jon kissing passionately in the woods came to the forefront of her mind. Gods! Just thinking about him got her heart racing in her chest.

At first, she didn't know what to make of these sudden feelings she gained whenever Jon was near her. The way he made butterflies flutter in her stomach when he smiled at her or how he could always cheer her up after Joffrey or Cersei upset her.

Elyssa didn't understand these feelings before, but she did now. She understood why she wanted to spend every second of her time with him, and why when she wasn't with him, she was thinking about him.

She was in love with Jon Snow.

When she had come to this realisation, she had instantly gone to the one person she trusted the most. Her father.

She told him everything. How she was feeling and how, if Jon returned her feelings, she wanted her father's blessing to pursue a relationship with him. Tyrion didn't agree at first. He loved his daughter and he wanted her to have the best things in life, despite her last name. He didn't think that Jon could give Elyssa the life that she deserved but, after hearing how strongly she argued against him about how Jon is all that she'll ever want or need. He gave in.

" _If that is what my daughter wants, who am I to stand in the way of her happiness?"_

She felt your smile grow wider as the match came to an end and Jon instantly searched for her face. When he found her, he smirked and jogged over. As he reached Elyssa he leaned down and captured her lips in a loving kiss that sent her heart soaring with joy.

Yes, she was in love with Jon, and he was in love with her too.


End file.
